kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Shakariki Sports
is an extreme sports video game created by Genm Corp. It also served as the basis for the Shakariki Sports Gashat. Game Description No known information about this game and its gameplay has been revealed, though it is implied to be a cycling game of sorts. Users *Kamen Rider Genm **Kuroto Dan ***Normal (Ex-Aid Episodes 4-8, 11) **Bakusou Treasure Boss ***Prototype (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Ex-Aid Episodes 12, 15, 18) *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo **Prototype (Ex-Aid Episodes 35, 38, 42, 45, True Ending, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Genm vs. Lazer)) *Kamen Rider Brave (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Snipe (Level UP Rider Series) KREA-Genml3.png|Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 Genm proto sports.png|Genm Proto Sports Action Gamer Level 3 KREA-Exaidl3b.png|Ex-Aid Sports Action Gamer Level 3 KREA-Lazerturbol0b.png|Lazer Turbo Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 Brave Sports Quest Gamer.jpg|Brave Sports Quest Gamer Level 3 Snipe Sports Shooting Gamer.jpg|Snipe Sports Shooting Gamer Level 3 Bugster Charlie Bugster is a Bugster born from the data of Shakariki Sports. KREA-Charlie Bugsterl30.png|Charlie Bugster Shakariki Sports Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but will summon the Sports Gamer bicycle if inserted into a Kimewaza Slot; it can also be used to access a Level 3 Rider form. The Gashat was already in Kamen Rider Genm's possession near the start of the series, likely having taken the finished Gashat for himself without letting CR know about it. It was briefly taken by Ayumu, who identified it as an item "with the power to change the world", before Genm reclaimed it. It became the first Gashat used to give a Rider access to Level 3, Genm's Sports Action Gamer form. In a gambit to make the Dangerous Zombie Gashat, Genm unleashed a Critical Strike using this Gashat, but the attack was countered by Emu/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. This action Cleared the game, and it fell into Emu's possession , who soon started using it for a second Level 3 form. Proto Shakariki Sports Gashat Like all Proto Gashats (save for Proto Mighty Action X), the Proto Shakariki Sports Gashat's color is black and the printed image is colored black and white. When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead summons the Proto Sports Gamer. Gashatrophy This is the reward for defeating Charlie in Kamen Rider Chronicle. It was claimed by Nico Saiba. Finishers * **Genm ***Action Gamer Level 2: ****With the Sports Gamer (Rider Break): Genm strikes the enemy with the Sports Gamer. ****Without the Sports Gamer (Rider Kick): Genm strikes the enemy with a flying kick. ***Sports Action Gamer Level 3 (Rider Slash): ****Genm throws a Trick Flywheel at the enemy for a spinning slash. ****Genm empowers a Trick Flywheel and the Gashacon Bugvisor in Chainsaw Mode and charges towards the enemy to slash at them. **Lazer Turbo ***Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0: ****Lazer Turbo throws a Trick Flywheel at the enemy for a spinning slash. Genm= Shakariki CS Cycling Screen.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm's Action Gamer Level 2) (Sports Gamer Strike) (Prelude) Shakariki CS Cycling clashing.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm's Action Gamer Level 2) (Sports Gamer Strike) Shakariki_CS_Kick_Prelude.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm Action Gamer Level 2) (Kick) (Prelude) Shakariki CS Kick unfinished.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm's Action Gamer Level 2) (Kick) Shakariki CS Wheel Screen.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm's Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Trick Flywheel Slash) (Prelude) Shakariki CS Wheel Slashing.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm's Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Trick Flywheel Slash) SKRK CS Weapon Prelude.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm's Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Gashacon Bugvisor Slash) (Prelude) Double EARider Fnisher.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm's Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Gashacon Bugvisor Slash) |-| Lazer Turbo= (Proto) Shakariki Critical Strike.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Proto Trick Flywheel Slash) (Prelude) (Proto) Shakariki Critical Strike 2.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Proto Trick Flywheel Slash) Notes *This game is based off of extreme sports games such as the . **The concept sketch of the game implies to be similar in gameplay style to the original Excitebike, however. *The activation music/Level 2 transformation music has a similar melody to by . *Sometimes when Genm activates the Shakariki Sports Gashat, its announcement is slower and sounds darker than usual. *In ''Ghost'' episode 50, the color of Shakariki Sports Gashat's Game Area turns purple, rather than its normal green color. Currently the reason is unknown, though it was likely an early production difference. Appearances **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! **Episode 50: Final Story (Special Edition): Future! Connected Thoughts! * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 1: I'm a Kamen Rider! **Episode 4: An Operation Called Dash! **Episode 5: Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash! **Episode 6: A Hollow Beating in the Heart! **Episode 7: The Reason for Some Lies! **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm'' "Part. III: Final Legend Stage" **Episode 11: Who's the Black Kamen Rider? **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 22: Engineered History! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer'' **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 38: Period with Tears **Episode 42: God Arrives! **Episode 45: Endless Game **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer'' }} References Category:Ex-Aid Games